1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of devices and methods for protecting from injury from projecting rods and reinforcement bars at construction sites, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device and method for covering the ends of exposed reinforcement bars in order to prevent injury.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The need to provide an apparatus and method for protecting individuals from injury from exposed concrete reinforcement bars, or "rebar", at construction sites has long been recognized. While concrete structures are under construction, the steel reinforcements are frequently left exposed in both horizontal and vertical directions. This presents a serious hazard to workers or passers by who may inadvertently scrape, gouge, or even accidentally impale themselves by falling on the exposed reinforcement bar.
Perhaps the most common approach at solving the problems associated with the hazards associated with exposed rebar has been to provide a protective cover with some sort of a load distributing tip. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,636 to Kassardjian et al. teaches the use of a protective cover for concrete reinforcing bars. The Kassardjian device includes a protective cover that is attached to an elongated cylindrical collar that has been adapted for securing the device to the exposed end of a bar. The device also includes a cap that is attached to the collar by reinforcing ribs, and a load distributing seat between the collar and the cap. This arrangement provides an effective means for covering, and thus protecting from injury from, an exposed end of a reinforcement bar. However, the device is limited in that it can cover only one bar at a time, and thus a user must include one of each of the Kassardjian devices over each of the exposed reinforcement bars. This requirement can be very expensive with regards to the number of protective devices needed, the amount of labor required to install and remove these devices, and the storage and handling expenses associated with handling such a large number of elements. Moreover, the Kassardjian device requires a metal seat between an attachment sleeve and a protective cover, a requirement that can prove expensive in the manufacture of the device as compared to purely plastic devices, which are complete when ejected from the mold. Also, by having more than one part per completed device, the manufacturer must make and stock two parts per completed device, all of which increases the cost of the finished product.
Still further, devices that attach to a single exposed bar are limited in the size of the protective head, or cap, that can placed over the sleeve that typically attaches the device to the bar. Large heads supported at a single point will simply bend or break away from the support because of the large bending moment produced by loads, such as the weight of a falling person, at the extreme edges of the head.
Other example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,757 to Schnepf, also teach the use of caps that can be used to cover a single exposed bar at a time. The Schnepf device includes a sleeve portion with a cover that fits over a metal reinforcing disk which spreads out impact loads. However, the Schnepf device suffers from the same disadvantages as the Kassardjian device because one Schnepf device must be placed over each exposed bar. Also, as explained above, the assembly of a metal disc within a plastic cap increases the manufacturing costs of the device.
Yet another approach at this problem is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,378 to Bush et al., which also teaches the use of a safety cap for covering the end of an exposed reinforcement bar. The Bush safety cap includes a generally circular, flat head and a slotted sleeve with internal gripping ribs to secure the device to a single exposed bar and to dampen the impact of a person falling or colliding with the flat, circular head. Like the previously discussed inventions, the Bush device suffers from the limitation that it can only be used to cover a single exposed bar at a time. Moreover, the Bush device prevents impalement by spreading the load with a device that is made entirely from plastic materials, an approach that can prove to be very dangerous due to the weakness of plastic.
Thus there remains a need for a simple device and method for protecting people from injury cause by contact with the exposed ends of rebar at construction sites.
Moreover there remains a need for a safety device to prevent impalement which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and install, and which spreads out impact loads when someone accidentally falls or runs into an exposed reinforcement bar.
Still further, there remains a need for a bar covering device that can be used to cover several exposed reinforcement bars at one time.
Still further, there remains a need for a reliable device and method for providing improved protection from injury due to falling or accidental collisions with exposed sections of reinforcement bars at construction sites. There remains a need for a safety device for covering the ends of exposed reinforcement bars, and which can present a large impact area to the person falling or colliding with the device.